


Soaked

by KuroBakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fun, Husbands, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Minseok and Damon spend some of their warm, summer afternoon having a swim in their pool and a relaxing evening at home.





	Soaked

It was such a warm day. And what a way to cool off is spending some time in the pool. Minseok and Damon came out into the backyard. When the two men were looking for a house, they truly never expected to buy one that had a pool but here they are. This is the first time that they used it since they only bought the house last fall. Damon wore a pair of red hot swim trunks and a black tank top while Minseok wore a pair of short, light blue ones and a white tank top. Minseok placed their towels and their phones onto a table that was far away from the pool itself.

 

Damon went over to check the temperature of the water. Minseok just stood back, watching his husband...well...more in particular...his husband’s beautiful ass. It was a beautiful sight to see, at least for Minseok. Suddenly, Minseok got an idea. Minseok carefully and quietly walked over to Damon. When he finally stood up, Minseok took his chance. He put his arms and hands out in front of him and suddenly pushed his husband into the pool. Luckily, it was not in the shallow end so he did not hurt Damon. Damon suddenly popped up in the water as he swims towards the middle of the shallow end. 

 

Minseok was clapping and laughing. Damon wiped the water away from his eyes then looked at Minseok. Minseok calmed down but was still smiling from ear to ear. Damon smiles and chuckled back. He was not mad at Minseok. In fact, he thought it was funny.

 

“At least I don’t have to get used to the water now,” Damon said to him. Minseok nodded. He felt so proud of himself. But that changed when Damon removed his shirt and tossed it to one of the sides of the pool. He pushed his hair back from the front of his face as he was now topless. He was soaked from head to toe. Minseok bit his bottom lip as he looked at Damon. He was now both happy  _ and  _ turned on. Damon came closer to the edge. He crossed his arms on the edge as he laid his head on the middle part of his crossed arms.

 

“You getting in, babe?” Damon asked him. Minseok snapped off it as he heard him and then nodded. Minseok removed his shirt. Around Valentine’s day, Minseok got nipple piercings. Both nipples had silver barbells going through each one. Personally, Minseok is still nervous about having them (though, he was the one who wanted them in the first place) but Damon on the other hand, he thinks they look incredibly sexy on him but he thought was sexy with and/or without them. Minseok carefully walked down the steps as he got into the water. It was a little cold but yet, it wasn’t. It was just right.

 

He felt water in him as Damon suddenly splashed him as he reached the last step. Minseok gave him one of his adorable smiles as he splashed Damon’s back. The two of them ended up having a splash fight and getting Minseok completely soaked as well. Damon walked closer and pulled Minseok into the water as Minseok was suddenly holding onto him as Damon held him by the hips and butt and Minseok had his legs wrapped around Damon’s waist. He dipped them both lower into the water and he just held Minseok in his arms when Damon’s back was against a wall. Damon presses his forehead against Minseok’s. 

 

Minseok was a little nervous that people could see them but yet, he did not care if people did. He was not going to let people ruin his fun with his husband. Not in the slightest. Minseok gave Damon a kiss on the lips before looking at his face once again. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Minseok,” Damon said to him. Minseok blushed. Even being for months has still made him not used such compliments. 

 

“I...I am not.” Minseok said back, feeling shy. Damon placed a hand onto one of Minseok’s cheeks.

 

“Do not ever doubt yourself that is not because you  _ are _ . Inside and out. Never let anyone tell you otherwise either and if they do, I will kick their butt.” Damon told him. Minseok chuckled at the last part. Damon was his biggest supporter and Minseok was his. Minseok was not just some fanboy after Damon’s fame and fortune. He could care less about that. All he wanted was Damon to love him for the person he is and Damon does. Truly does. Minseok was attracted to the younger man, physically and mentally. 

 

Damon was not only creative but he was a genius as well. His IQ was very high and he was valedictorian at his high school graduation. Minseok and Damon met a couple of years after that. Since then, both of them have been very happy. Minseok smiled.

 

“I love you.” Minseok suddenly spoke.

 

“I love you, too,” Damon said back to him then rubbed his cheek a couple of times. Minseok suddenly kissed him again but this time, Minseok did not make this one quick. Nope. This was a making out kind of kiss. Damon moves his hand away from Minseok’s cheek and placed his arms and hand around his waist (with his other arm as well), holding Minseok in place. He also deepened the kiss as he entered his tongue inside of Minseok’s mouth. It has been a while seen they had a makeout session like this. The air around them felt hotter than it was but at least, they were in something refreshing and cool. Still, it felt like the water was boiling around them as they kept in making out in the pool.

 

When they finally pulled away, both of them painted as they looked at one another before Damon dunked Minseok in the water for a few seconds. Minseok and Damon let go of each other and Minseok moved to the right side of Damon and backed up against the wall with his hubby. Damon suddenly got an idea.

 

“Wanna have a race? From here to the end of the deep end and back.” Damon suggested. 

 

“How many laps?” Minseok asked him.

 

“To and back. Twice. You up for that?” Damon replied then asked another question. Minseok thought about it for several seconds then nodded.

 

“Okay. What do I get if I win?” Minseok asked him.

 

“Oh, you wanna make a bet, don’t ya?” Damon replied to him with a question and smirked. Minseok nodded back with a smile. Damon thought about it for a moment.

 

“My undying love and I will make your favorite dish this week for dinner. But...what do  _ I  _ get if I win?” Damon answered then asked another question. Minseok thought about it for a moment as well before he answered back.

 

“A night of passion and you can do anything you want to me,” Minseok replied.

 

“You’d probably let me do that anyway, to be honest,” Damon replied. Minseok blushed. Damon was not wrong. Minseok was not exactly shy or innocent around his husband. Especially when it comes to sex. Minseok is the kinky and naughty one. So is Damon but Minseok is also a power bottom and can be somewhat more dominant than Damon at times though he loves being both submissive and dominant. But still...it was a net that he was happily willing to make.

 

“I’ll even wear lingerie,” Minseok added to his bet.  _ That  _ piqued Damon’s curiosity.

 

“Really?” Damon asked him. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll even let you buy it for me so it can be one that you want to see me in.” Minseok explained to him. That was the icing on the cake for Damon. He has been curious to see what his husband would look like in lingerie but has been too shy to ask him. This was his chance.

 

“Deal,” Damon said. Both of them shook on it and got into position. On the count of three, the two were off. Neither man cared if one of them really win or lost the race but having a bet made it more fun and interesting to see who would come out on top. Halfway there, Minseok was winning but Damon caught up with him and won the first lap. Minseok tried his hardest to win but in the end, Damon won. The two of them rested up against one of the sides in the shallow end once again to catch their breaths. In a way, Minseok was glad that Damon won. Damon was also not doing a cheering/victory dance over it. 

 

“By the way, you really don’t have to go through with the bet if you want to,” Damon said to Minseok. Minseok looked at his husband.

 

“I want to! And yes, I meant it. About doing whatever you want and seeing me in lingerie. If I make a bet, I stick to it.” Minseok responded to him. Damon nodded.

 

“This is going to be fun.” Damon thought to himself. Minseok and Damon spent a couple of more hours in the pool before finally getting out of the pool to dry off for a little bit before heading inside the house to wash off the chlorine. They took a shower together. Well, they made out in the shower then washed off. 

 

**####**

 

Later that night, Minseok and Damon cuddled on the couch together, watching a movie together after eating a couple of bowls of ice cream. Minseok ended up falling asleep on the couch. Damon had a hand on him to Minseok from falling off as Minseok was laying his head on Damon’s thigh, lightly snoring away. Damon thought his snoring was so cute. It was the little moments like this that made Damon so happy. He wished that he did not have to go back to America and/or he wished he could take Minseok with him. He hated being without him.

 

Minseok is his life and if anything ever happened to him, Damon wouldn’t know what do to with himself nor thinks he would ever want to find somebody else because he already has found the person who wants to grow old with. Damon suddenly began to cry. Thinking about all of this made him so sad. Minseok opened his eyes as he felt a teardrop hit his cheek. He looked up at Damon. He moved one of his hands towards Damon’s cheek and caressed it. Damon looked down to see Minseok, smiling at him.

 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Minseok asked him. Damon sighed.

 

“I was just thinking about stuff. About my career but mostly...about you. I know I am going to sound like a whiny child for this but I don’t wanna go back to America. I want to stay here with  _ you _ . You’re the love of my life and if anything happened to you, I would just be so devastated. I just want to hold you in my arms forever and never let you go.” Damon said to him as he wiped away his tears but he couldn’t stop crying. Minseok sat up on the couch and gave his husband a hug as he got into his lap. He kept eye contact with him.

 

“Damon, I understand that your career is going to keep us apart at times but that doesn’t stop me from loving you. We will always be together, no matter where we are. I don’t want you to go either, to be honest, but I will be okay. You can always call me day or night and I mean that. Day or night. You’re the love of my life, too and if anything ever happened to you, I would feel the same way. I love you so much, darling.” Minseok said to him as he gave him a big hug and hugging him as tight as he could to his body. Damon hugged him back and placed his head on one of Minseok’s shoulder. 

 

“I love you, too, Minseok. So much.” Damon said as he cried for a little longer. Minseok did not let him go until he Damon stopped crying. When he pulled away, Minseok gave Damon a kiss on the lips. At this moment, they didn’t care about the movie. They were just so much into each other that they didn’t care what was on the TV but more about what was going between them.

 

“Let’s stay like this for a little longer,” Minseok said to him as he laid his head back onto Damon’s chest. 

 

“I would love that,” Damon spoke as the two of them finished watching the movie with Minseok on his lap for the rest of the evening. Instead of dwelling on going back to America, he decided to just focus on what was going on right now. Being with the love of his life. His husband.

 

_ Minseok _ .

  
  


**The End**


End file.
